


One Lick

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one lick is all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'lick'

_One lick had been enough and Lena had butterflies in her stomach._  
  
It was her day-off and yet she was at the studio, lurking around the set. Her original intention was to just say a quick ‘hi’ to Summer, to tell her some encouraging words as the girl would be filming all day practically non-stop, and then leave again. Hours later, Lena found herself still there, watching her.   
In a small break Lena went over to Summer and offered her an ice-cream cone with two scoops of strawberry, knowing that it was her favorite. Her breath caught when she saw Summer licking the ice and there was suddenly the urge to taste her lips in combination with the cold and strawberries.  
  
 _One lick had been enough and Lena could feel the wetness between her legs._  
  
In the constriction of Summer’s trailer they tried to rehearse a scene. It was always difficult for Lena to play scenes where she had to pretend to physically harm her costar; it made her feel queasy even though she didn’t of course hurt her for real. At some point during their rehearsal, it tipped over somehow and they were bickering with each other laughing. Summer shoved Lena playfully against a wall.  
  
“See? It’s easy,” Summer said giggling, taking hold of her shoulders and pressing her a little harder against the wall. “Why do you have such a problem with it?”  
  
“Because already the thought of hurting you disturbs me,” Lena admitted and had to swallow at their close proximity. The physical scenes weren’t her only problem; all the little touches and the small looks they exchanged made her want more.  
  
A warm smile lifted the corners of Summer’s mouth and she raised one hand to Lena’s cheek. “That’s really sweet, but you’re not going to hurt me. Don’t worry. Besides I’m not as fragile as I might look.”  
  
And with that the brunette grabbed her again and they continued to grapple with each other snickering until they stumbled. They couldn’t keep their balance and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
“You okay?” Summer immediately asked concerned, looking down into Lena’s green eyes and brushing her hair out of her face. She had landed on top of the other woman and she tried to get up quickly as to not cause her any more pain. But Lena had her hands around her waist and held her close.  
  
“I’m fine,” she assured her younger costar, watching mesmerized at how Summer burst out laughing and collapsed so that her head was resting on her shoulder.   
  
Then it became very quite in the trailer and they were just laying there in silence.  
  
“Maybe we should get up,” Lena suggested tentatively after a few moments, her pulse was racing and she could feel Summer’s breath on her neck.  
  
“Yeah, we should.” Instead of getting up, the brunette closed the inch between her lips and Lena’s skin not spending one thought on what she was doing. She simply followed an impulse and was delighted when the other woman gasped. Summer couldn’t restrain herself and brushed the tip of her tongue over the sensitive flesh in front of her.  
  
 _One lick had been enough and Lena came undone._  
  
Things were awkward between them after the incident in the trailer, even though nothing had really happened. Almost immediately Lena had pushed Summer off of her, followed by the words ‘I can’t’, her gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
Already three days later, Lena couldn’t stand the uneasiness any longer, she didn’t want to lose the bond they had and they both stayed behind on the set until they were the only ones left.  
  
“I’m sorry,” they said simultaneously and smiled at each other.  
  
Summer closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the older woman, hugging her tightly. “I want you,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, feeling her shudder. “I shouldn’t be saying this, but it’s true.”  
  
Before she even realized what she was doing, Lena was kissing her costar hungrily, unable to withstand. Everything became a hasty blur, clothes were shed impatiently and hands were touching every inch of skin they could find. Somehow Lena found herself lying on the small bed in John’s room, letting Summer part her legs and awaiting her touch. The anticipation was a tight knot in her stomach. When the brunette kneeled on the floor, bringing her lips close to her core and sweeping her tongue over her clit once, it was all it took.

The End


End file.
